All Good Things Ep 16: Being Bonnie Rockewaller
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Senora Bonnie Senior has come to be a creature of hate and revenge, bent on destroying her High School rival, Kim Possible. With the help of DNAmy and Senor Senior Junior, she may just succeed. But as her latest plot comes to fruition, she's about to learn that anyone that targets those Kim holds dear will need more than good genes to survive a woman scorned.
1. Previously

**Previously...**

Amy pulled the activation lever down, causing the lights to flicker and a rush of energy to encase her genetic splicing chamber until it erupted in steam and was covered in quickly extinguished flames. Gathering up a set of clothes that had been provided by Senor Senior Senior, she rushed up to the central sphere. From it came a hacking fit.

"Why am I like, naked here?!" Bonnie shouted.

"A success!" Amy shouted, laughing and clicking her heels. "A complete absorption of genetic material!" she marveled. "Just like Monty..."

An arm reached out and grabbed the sleeveless pink leather crop top and black leather pants. After a few moments, Bonnie stepped out. "What did you do?!" she shouted, grabbing Amy by the shirt.

"I spliced Gill's genetic code into yours. You now have many of his abilities!" she laughed. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Ew! You mean, I've got like, frog parts now?" Bonnie asked in horror, looking herself over.

"Something like that." Amy nodded, grinning.

"That is so not cool!" Bonnie screamed, lifting the plump woman off of the floor and tossing her across the room. She leaped to the exit and up the stairs in one spring.

* * *

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Kim!" Bonnie retorted, yanking the weapon out of Kim's grasp. "Let's see how you like it when everything you love is gone!" she shouted with a wicked smile before sweeping the laser across the three spies. Joe leaped up as Liam ducked into a crouch. Ron panicked as the beam crossed his mid section, causing the lower half of his coveralls to fall around his ankles.

"Oh, come on! Is there a country that I haven't lost my pants in?!" he whined. Bonnie looked on in horror as Ron covered up the pair of white briefs covered in red maple leafs that were snugly fitted. "Heh heh... it was laundry day when we left, so I had to buy some new ones." he laughed nervously.

A strong soccer style kick tossed the laser back into the air out of Bonnie's hands. "Kim!" Bonnie shouted, leaping over Kim's sweep kick. She landed on her feet, catching one of Kim's wrists in each hand. "There's a little more to me than meets the eye now, Kim." she said, squeezing Kim's wrists with unnatural strength.

Kim's expression turned from determination to surprise as Bonnie's eyes suddenly turned a fluorescent purple with slitted pupils and back to normal again. "What have they done to you, Bonnie?!" She didn't wait for a response. Falling onto her back, Bonnie predictably let off pressure to avoid being thrown again. Kim grinned, tucking up her legs and pushing for all she was worth.

Shock caught Bonnie off guard as she was thrown out of the open rear hatch. Her scream was drowned out by the roar of the plane's engines but Kim raced to the opening, trying to find any sign of Bonnie. Nothing.

* * *

"We know all about your genetic mutations, Bonnie." Kim retorted. "And Junior's talisman. Speaking of which..." Kim trailed off, leaping into a series of back flips.

Bonnie turned as the Jackal thundered forward, nearly running over her on his way to Kim. "Junior!" Bonnie shouted as she threw herself out of the way. "Get rid of the squeeb, Kim is mine!"

That Jackal looked back at her, glaring with yellow glowing eyes before recognition came back to him. "Of course, my love..." replied Junior's distorted European accent. He turned his attention back to Ron.

* * *

Bonnie blinked, her nictating membranes that covered her slit, violet eyes wetting themselves beneath her grey, armored eyelids. She could feel the tissue that surrounded her throat and spine begin to heal, an ability borrowed from the spider that Senor Senior Senior had wanted to ransom off. The fool.

Standing, Bonnie looked around. The blue man with the vines was inspecting a syringe he had found on the floor some distance away while DNAmy struggled to get to her computer console behind him. Shego was only a few steps away and walking towards the stairs to exit the lab.

Bonnie reached out, grabbing the woman by the back of her town dress. Shego shouted in surprise and Bonnie rolled backward, throwing Shego into the side pod of the splicing machine before continuing the roll into a handspring, back flipping into the opposing pad.

Amy giggled, pulling down on the lever to activate the machine before Drakken could use his vines to pull her away. "Shego!" he shouted, spinning.

Shego stood, rubbing her head and turning as the pod closed. "Drakken!" she yelled as an incredibly bright white light filled each pod. The splicing machine turned bright red for a moment before cooling in a cloud of smoke and steam.

Drakken dropped Amy to the floor, his jaw dropping. The large center orb cracked open, releasing more steam into the room and a female form emerged, dressed in black and green leather pants and tube top. In them, stood Bonnie. Her hair, though still brown, had lengthened down to her waist and the cocky smirk she wore, Drakken would recognize anywhere.

His vines reached across the laboratory, wrapping themselves around Bonnie and lifting her off of the floor. "Bring her back!" Drakken ordered, tightening his grip.

Bonnie struggled for a moment before one hand ignited in green fire and she swiped them across the vines, severing each one easily. "No." she grinned. "We will be making ourselves at home here."

* * *

"You know Kim will be coming to rescue me, right Junior?" Monique asked. She sat in a makeshift prison cell in the Senior's Weather Machine as it flew over the Pacific ocean.

Senor Senior Senior stepped forward, creeping out of the shadows of the Weather Machine's interior. "My dear girl... I'm afraid that your falling out with Ms. Possible before you went out for a most foolish walk alone in these dangerous woods has guaranteed that she will not be coming for you.

"Kim's smarter than that!" Monique retorted. "I don't know what Bonnie's up to, but Kim's not going to fall for it. Somehow, she's going to figure out that you were behind the storm and getting everyone stressed out."

Senor Senior Junior looked up from the magazine that he had been reading quietly and Monique stepped away from the bars of her prison as he stood. "My precious Bonnie is very sick because of Kim Possible." he explained with a frown. "It is only with Professor Wall's research that he will not simply sell to us that we can help her."

"Anthony's dad isn't going to help you... you freak!" Monique said, obviously intimidated.

Junior's eyes shined bright yellow for a moment before he smiled casually, and walked away toward the cockpit. When the door had closed behind Junior, Senior began to snicker evilly. "Get some rest, Ms. Watson. A woman in your condition will need it. Don't worry, both of you will be well taken care of in my company."

Monique hugged her arms across her torso, slid down the wall to the floor, and began to cry...


	2. Chapter Prologue

Señor Senior Junior cautiously entered his wife's office. He had learned a few lessons about stealth from the deadly and beautiful villainess Shego years ago. Unfortunately, those skills were a moot point considering the loud whooshing sound that every door created since he and his father purchased their secretive island.

The room smelled musty and humid with a large hot tub situated in the corner of the room that was steaming despite the warm air. Unkempt plants adorned every wall with creeping vines strangling the natural light lamps that Bonnie had specially ordered. Several material objects lied scattered about the room, some broken, and some collected on her personal bed in a circle; almost like a nest.

Junior focused his eyes on his deteriorating wife. Her good looks and shallow attitude had changed since she had been invited into the family villain business and she had become even more obsessed with it than Señor Senior Senior. Bonnie was sitting behind a large desk that had become covered in vines and chip wrappers of Professor Icari's Hopper Snacks. She was reading a rather large hard cover book that Junior had to squint to identify.

"Zorpox the Conquerer's Guide to Super Villainy." Junior read slowly and aloud, hoping that it would get her attention.

"Junior, I'd like to rebuild the mansion." Bonnie commented as she turned a page in her book. "It says here that 'My ventilation ducts should be too small to crawl through.'"

"But my love! Our mansion is so homey and comfortable! Why would we rebuild it when it hasn't been destroyed this time?"

Bonnie lowered her book and Junior's eyes widened. Her normally robust tan had faded somewhat, replaced by a faint layer of shimmering grayish scales. Her hair had darkened and was now down to her waist in thick, wet strands. She smiled evilly, flashing hundreds of needle-like teeth that filled her mouth.

"M-my... my wife, you're getting worse!" Junior exclaimed. His wife was becoming a monster and he was feeling helpless. He had thought at one time that he would never keep a woman in Bonnie's condition around as his spouse, but he couldn't walk away now. He had billions upon billions of funds. There had to be a cure.

"Junior! That's hardly comforting!" she shouted in apparent rage, then instantly calmed. "Besides, I'm coming very close to a cure. Anthony will be taking me to see his Dad tomorrow, and I'll need you to meet me at his lab. Can you handle that, Squeeb?"

Junior touched the cleft in his chin, thinking. "This new term of endearment you have for me. It does not sound very endearing."

"Look, Sport." Bonnie replied, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Just go get ready so I can get out of here, okay?"

With a hesitant frown, Junior turned and left through the automatic door, his broad shoulders slumped in rejection and confusion. Bonnie leaned back in her chair again and spun to face away from the door. "I am not getting worse." she whispered to herself, raising a clawed hand and watching as it was harmlessly engulfed in green flame. "We are getting better." she grinned.


	3. Chapter One

Tara walked into the women's washroom of Upperton University with Isabella and Bethany, two friends that she had met in the last year. Both were in the Fine Arts; Bethany a fellow musician that played the cello and Isabella from Josh's art class that had taken a peculiar interest in the blond cheerleader since her pose for the 'female form' project that she had stood for. Their happy conversation silenced immediately however when they noticed Monique staring into the mirror.

"Uh, I just remembered that I've got to practice. Something. On my cello." Bethany said, cautiously heading back out the door.

Isabella too, stopped short and began to retreat from the occupied room. "Yeah, and I've gotta meet Josh for a project we're working on. I'll talk to you later, Tare." she said, mouthing the words 'Be Careful' with a frown before escaping out the door behind Bethany.

After an awkward few seconds of silence, Monique spoke. "You're not worried that Izzie is going to steal your boyfriend, Tara?" she asked, speaking of Josh Mankey.

Tara hugged her arms to her chest as a chill climbed slowly up her spine. Ever since the house boat vacation that they and several other friends had taken with Kim and Ron, Monique had been mean and frankly, a little creepy. Spending money without restraint, not showing up for any of her classes, and being very much not like herself had alienated her from nearly all of her friends, save Tara.

"Not really..." Tara said carefully. "I really don't think she has an interest in him."

"You mean like Possible didn't think you had an interest in him in High School... right before you started dating him?" Monique asked as she approached Tara to look into her eyes, searching for the normally timid woman's vulnerability.

Tara had been putting up with Monique's attitude for months now, and had to keep reminding herself of the promise she made Kim to keep an eye on her. Otherwise, she would be sparing herself the agony of having to listen to Monique try to turn her against her friends.

Glaring back at Monique, Tara was about to retort when Monique's brown eyes turned a bright violet with slitted pupils as she blinked, then returned to normal. Tara couldn't help but let out a surprised squeak before taking a step back.

"Y'know what? You're right. I should... really keep, uhm, Isabella from... Josh." she said, stuttering as she turned away,fishing her cellphone out of her jeans. "I'm just going to call him right now, and make sure he knows..."

Tara charged out of the washroom, colliding with several students before finding her way down the hall, dialling Kim Possible's phone number. She stumbled down the front steps, dodging through crowds before backing into one of the hedges that surrounded the University with her phone to her ear.

"Kim?!" she whispered as the ring tone stopped. "There is something really weird going on with Monique! You need to get here..."

"You've reached the apartment of Ron and Kim Stop..."

"Ron!"

"Do you really want to have to change this again AFTER we're married, Kim?"

"If my parents call and think we've eloped, we are so dea..."

"BEEP!"

Tara looked at her cellphone in disbelief, then let out a muffled scream as the pale, scaled face of Senora Bonnie Senior appeared in the hedge next to her. Bonnie hissed through needle-like teeth and clamped a clawed hand over her throat, causing Tara's vision to go dark.

* * *

"Wait, wait... Let me get this straight. You kidnapped blondie for... what now?" Shego asked. She, as well as a growing number of other personalities that had been absorbed into this Rockewaller girl, was standing in what she understood to be Bonnie's memories. The setting would shift with Bonnie's thoughts, with ghostly forms from her past passing through and being generally irritating.

Currently, Shego was speaking to Gill; the frog like mutant with a slime trail, foul odour, and a hate for Kim Possible's sidekick. So far as she could tell, the longer each personality's residence in Bonnie's mind and the more powerful emotion they had, the more control they could exert over Bonnie's body. Unfortunately, Shego's apathy was keeping her from the top of the proverbial food chain.

"Because, Squeeb! She knows we're not Monique! Duh!" the creature retorted. For now, he had given control of Bonnie back to Camille Leon, who was keeping up the disguise of one of Kim Possible's friends that the Seniors had abducted awhile ago.

When she had first been absorbed into Bonnie's body, Shego had tried her best to wrestle control away from Gill, which should have been simple. As many abilities as Gill gained as a mutant... thing; she easily out matched him in skill and downright damage dealing with her glow. But here, all that mattered was willpower, and Gill had a hatred for Ron Stoppable in spades. He had used the genetic mutation of her green glow and fought off Drakken before Shego even realized what had happened. Now, she was learning.

And teaching.

The original Senora Bonnie Senior, though within her own mind she had dropped her evil father in law's name, considering he had gotten her into this mess, was the one personality that still held more sway over her body than Gill. Shego was trying to exploit that.

"Whatever, fish-lips." Shego said, holding up her hands and rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying that the more of Kimmie's friends to mess with, the sooner she's going to figure out what you're up to."

"What WE'RE up to... green... lady."

"Very clever. You come up with that one yourself?"

"Whatever! I'm top mutant here. Not you!" Gill shouted, turning up his wide, flat nose at her. "And when we're done, there's gonna be a lot less arguing around here!"

"Says you." Shego replied, spying the real Bonnie watching a past memory unravel. "Excuse me, Toad. I've got better things to waste my time with."

Shego left Gill speechless and seemingly appeared beside Bonnie, unintentionally startling her. "Do you mind?!" Bonnie asked, hugging her arms to her chest.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind, kid." Shego replied, wrinkling her nose at the younger woman's attitude. "I'm getting a little sick of being here, just like I'm sure you're getting sick of having us."

Bonnie seemed to pout for a moment before replying. "So?"

"So, if you let Gill go through with this, none of us will be getting out of this." Shego whispered.

"What do you mean? I thought he was trying to split us apart again."

"Look, kid." Shego said, turning Bonnie to face Gill, who was now arguing with some blue faced guy in an alligator suit. "Is that really the face of someone you want to trust your body and mind to? Because that's what you're doing."

Bonnie shook her head. That 'thing' had twice before captured her and nearly turned her into a mutant in his mad obsession to get rid of Stoppable, and Shego was right. He was doing it again.

"No. But what can I do about it? This whole thing is so... icky. Besides, Possible deserves whatever she gets. She kicked me out of a plane!"

"Been there, done that." Shego replied. "I don't know what your beef with Possible is and frankly, I don't care. I just want out, and you're my ticket. Got it?"

Bonnie nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now, when this stupid plan of Gill's goes south; and it will, trust me... you and I have to be ready to move."

"But what about the others? They're all on his side." Bonnie said. There were at least two dozen other personalities, plus a creepy little spider the size of her head and a freakish bald cat that had accidentally been absorbed with Camille.

"Leave them to me." Shego grinned.

* * *

"Hey, Anthony!" Monique shouted, waving from the steps of Upperton University. "This is the weekend!"

Anthony turned to look where Monique was calling from, frowning slightly. She was standing with one hip cocked to the side and her thick hair, which was normally curled and pulled back, was hanging straight and over one eye. For the last few months, she seemed to be trying to act like an eccentric celebrity, rather than the serious minded, wrestling loving, and tough attitude girl he had started dating.

"Hey Monique." he replied, his deep voice attracting the attention of several students around him.

"So you're taking me to see your family tomorrow, right?" Monique asked with an arrogant smile. "I've been waiting for this for, like, ever!"

"M, you know my Dad's in Go City at the lab this weekend..."

Monique skirted up next to him to hang onto one massive arm. "But you promised!" she whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Anthony furrowed his brow. "No, I..."

"You promised." Monique repeated, glaring up at him and squeezing his arm. With one hand, she nearly brought the champion wrestler to his knees in full sight of the crowd of students surrounding them. "And you know how I hate it when you break your promises."

Anthony nodded, resisting the instinct to lash out at the source of his agony. "Okay, okay!" he conceded and Monique slowly let him stand. "What do you want with him anyway?"

"I find his research... I just want his research, okay Squeeb?! Er... I just think we've been serious enough that I should meet your parents, alright?" she explained, seemingly flipping through multiple personalities before his eyes.

"M, I think you need some different kinda help than my Dad can give you." Anthony said cautiously, backing away.

"I've just been under a lot of stress lately, ahight?" Monique replied, trying to reach toward him. "With School, work, and us... it's really wearing me down. I just want this visit to go well."

Reluctantly, Anthony nodded. "Alright. I'll pick you up at four and we can head out then." he said, walking away. He was shaking his head and muttering to himself as he left, and Monique watched with a growing evil grin.

* * *

"The next time your BIG PLAN involves you talking, don't expect me to jump in and save your slimy hide!" Shego shouted, poking an ignited glowing finger at Gill. The mutant fish like creature was on his back where Shego had thrown him after he had nearly given up their identity again.

"If you throw me aside again, you're going to be out of this little club!" Gill replied, climbing to his feet.

"Oh please! If there was a way out of here, half these personalities would be gone from your sick little puppet's body!"

Gill grinned, his needle like teeth flashing through his thick, wide lips. "Oh, I didn't say you'd get your body back. I just said you'd be gone. Repressed to the back of that Squeeb's mind like a tragic memory." he said, pointing at Bonnie.

When Shego didn't give her usual retort, he continued. "Don't worry. As soon as we get Anthony's Dad's research to DNAmy, this'll all be over. Until then, I hope I can count on everyone to cooperate."

As the crowd of personalities slowly began to agree, Shego let out an impatient growl. "Let's go, kid." she said to Bonnie, pulling her away. "We've got work to do."


	4. Chapter Two

Dr. Drakken was rummaging through his lair in the Caribbean, barely having slept since he had escaped from DNAmy's terrifyingly cheery house. His hair was more disheveled than usual, his eyes darker than they have had been before. The state of the lair was atrocious, not having been cleaned up since those blasted aliens had demolished it for the last time. But it was this lair that still housed the technology he needed to rescue Shego.

Rescue Shego.

It was certainly an odd turn of events, to be honest. Dr. Drakken rescuing anyone was still a foreign concept to everyone, except perhaps his mother. Her only knowledge of his technical expertise had been coming up with the Super Hyper Pollinator formula that destroyed the Lorwardian walkers and saved the planet from total annihilation.

But to perform such a daring rescue, he would need help. To be specific, he needed Shego's help; and as he dug to the bottom of a pile of rusted equipment that had been exposed to sea water over the last two years, he found the schematics he had been looking for. "AH HA!"

He unrolled the multipage plans, revealing a man sized glass cylinder and intricate computer system with a connected sample platter. "As a former criminal, I am exercising my privilege to break your contract, Shego." he said to himself, rolling up the schematics again and clearing away refuse in search of the trap door that lead to his den. "With this cloning machine I perfected to create Eric, I will be able to recreate a Shego that is ten times more powerful than the real one! Not to mention, completely loyal as well!"

He swept the floor of the entryway with his foot, growling in frustration. "Arh! Where is that blasted th... WAH!"

As he stepped on the narrow iris, it opened automatically and sent him skipping along the secret tunnel before crashing onto the high backed chair that shattered under his weight. Drakken groaned as he stared up at the ceiling, sea water trickling down the tube behind him and onto his forehead. The sea water managed to coax out the green vines that still inhabited his body, causing them to burst out of his lab coats collar and slither around the room.

Despite his body's complaining, he grudgingly sat up and shook the dust and water off of himself, finally standing in the rubble. The room was mostly as he'd left it, the Lorwardians obviously thinking he and Shego were more important targets at the time. Even the gas fueled fireplace was still flickering, being fed a natural stream of gas from below the rocky island. His desk however, was covered in dust and he was thrown into a hacking fit as he swept it off with a gloved hand. Unfortunately, Shego was an excellent infiltrator, and never left any sources of DNA lying around, as though she didn't trust him to keep his word about no cloning. Their rooms were on this level however, and Drakken moved through the maze of his lair as though admiring a museum.  
His chemical lab, his robotics factory, his storage room full of mind control shampoo that no one had bought. He smiled slightly at the memory. Going to karaoke night with Shego. Trying to involve her in his on air song in an effort to sell the shampoo. Getting the mind control shampoo out of her hair after Kim Possible had squirt it all over her. She had not been happy when she came to her senses while in the shower.

His yellow petals bloomed instantly at the thought and he shook them off, trying to focus. He slammed open the door to Shego's old room and felt immediately uneasy. Despite his own rules at having 'no secrets under his roof', he had never been allowed into Shego's room; under penalty of extreme agony. She had said it was because he would probably destroy it, but he surmised it was more because her brothers would often break her things. Much like his cousin Eddie would break his.

Drakken growled at that memory, and pushed forward, flicking the light on as he did. His vines followed suit, giving up on striving for the sea water, and began slithering through everything in the room. Her drawers and wardrobe were opened, her bed was mussed, and even in her bathroom the vines knocked items off of shelves and tossed around towels.

"Alright, alright! Let's not completely tear everything apart. I'll have to answer for this when Shego returns!" he exclaimed to the vines, which seemed to become startled and retract. "Cowards."

He continued exploring the room, which was decorated much the same as she chose to adorn herself. While the walls and floor were still the deep, evil red as the rest of the lair; her bedding, furniture, and appliances were all in the black and fluorescent green that she favored. She had never offered an explanation as to why she continued to dress like her more law abiding siblings, and he had never asked.

The blood sample that DNAmy had managed to get from Shego before he escaped had been a good start, but wasn't enough. Not if he wanted to be sure the synthetic Shego wasn't going to melt at the first sip of a soda like his first Kim Possible clones had. He needed diversity. Blood, hair, clippings. He needed to make sure he had it all. With Shego being a woman, he assumed this would be an easy collection process.

He started with her pillow, the most likely place to find DNA, but was met with frustration at trying to find raven black hair on a black pillow. Next, he moved to her drawers, and his eyes widened at what he discovered. He slammed the drawer shut, squeezing his eyes shut. "Not a chance!" he shouted to the air. He then moved on to the bathroom where he knew her hair brush would be. A classic source of DNA for mad scientists the world over. But to his disappointment, the bright green utensil was spotless.

Wiping his face repeatedly out of frustration like one of the stooges, he growled loud enough to echo through the lair. "How paranoid can one woman be?! Honestly! Did she really think I would steal her DNA?!" he shouted, then thought about the current circumstances. "While her contract was still valid."

He paced back and forth in the room before leaning on a poster across from the bed that was hanging on the wall. He fidgeted in thought, rubbed his eyes, and then yanked a dozen darts out of the poster, stepping a few paces across the room before turning to face the poster of Kim Possible in her blue and white battle suit. A picture taken shortly after his Diablo invasion. He flung one dart that sailed low, nearly going into a power outlet. The next he threw too hard, landing it over Kim Possible's head. Another dart went wide, and the moment he threw the fourth, his brain clicked. The dart struck Kim Possible's heart, but he was too enthralled with his epiphany to notice. He tore the poster off of the wall, staring at the battlesuit and a memory struck him as hard as the teenage hero had that night.

* * *

"Uh, I should warn you... one of the dangers we had with Kim's suit was it being stolen. Once this suit activates, no on else can expect to wear it." Wade explained. "It was based on the Centurion Project."

"The Centurion Project! Oh, how I wanted that!" Drakken shouted, waving his arms about until the yellow petals grew out around his neck.

Shego finished zipping up the battle suit and a wave of green electricity bonded the suit together, activating it. "I like." she said, her evil grin returning.

* * *

"Of course!" Drakken shouted, tearing the poster in half. "Shego's battlesuit! It's biologically bound to her! It already has her DNA encoded! Mwahahahahahaha!"

* * *

With the use of his vines, sneaking in and out of his Global Justice funded lab was actually quite simple. Their possible length were several meters long, they did not show up on any sensors, and allowed him to bypass all of the pressure pads that he knew GJ had installed to keep him under their thumb. He creeped as quietly as he could into his lab, sweeping junk off of his work table and laid out the cloning machine plans.

"Had an eventful weekend, Dr. Drakken?"

The voice nearly scared him out of his lab coat. He spun to see the one eyed visage of the Director of Gobal Justice, sitting patiently with one leg over the other in his chair. "Gah! What are you doing here?!" he gasped, letting his plans roll up again.

"A ninja you are not."

Drakken growled. "Perhaps not. And you are interrupting my work."

The Director stood and walked the span to a place beside him. "Speaking of work, you haven't handed in a report of what occurred on your previous mission to find the Seniors."

"I don't have time for paper work!"

"And where is Shego?" she asked, her voice not betraying any curiosity, implying she knew far more than she was letting on.

"Apologies, Director, but I am a very busy man! I don't have time to keep track of every move Shego makes, alright?!"

"Of course, Doctor." the Director said, turning to inspect Drakken's lair. "Should I send in a cleaning bot to help you take care of anything else you don't have time for?"

"No!" Drakken snapped. "Now go away, I'm busy!"

The Director quietly nodded. "Very well, Doctor. But I'll expect a full report on my desk in the morning."

Drakken mumbled her words back to her, impatiently waiting for the woman to leave. After a few moments, he turned. "NOW!" he shouted before noticing that she was already gone. "Ninja you're not." he grumbled, then spread his plans out on the table again. He lifted his head to focus on his 'cure' that he had been working on for his super plant mutation; The Quantum Helix Separator.

"Patience, Shego. I'm coming for you."


	5. Chapter Three

"Drakken! Get me out of here!" Bonnie screamed out at random from the cargo area of the massive transport helicopter. The Seniors were all flying over the ocean in a quad rotor craft designed to move entire buildings, and that was exactly what they were going to do. If Bonnie didn't go out of her mind first.

Monique and Tara were there as well, in adjacent cages that had been made surprisingly comfortable at Señor Senior Senior's insistence. Bonnie's unexplained outburst and subsequent self arguing gave the two young women a chance to whisper to each other.

"You can stop staring, Tara. I know what you're thinkin'." Monique stated, finding it difficult to move with her expanding belly.

Tara hadn't been able to take her eyes off of her friend since they'd met just a few hours ago when the mutated Bonnie pushed her into the helicopter, and the long flight to Go City began. "I'm sorry, Monique. How... how did this happen? I mean, I know HOW it happened but..." She then paused, gesturing with a nod of her head to the Seniors in the cabin of the helicopter.

Monique's eyes widened and she mouthed the words, 'No! Hell no!' "It's Anthony's." she whispered. "I found out just before the house boat."

"So how far along?" Tara asked, suddenly feeling awkward, but not exactly having anything else to talk about.

"I'm told about four months, but I'm not totally trusting a personal doctor of the Seniors."

"SHUT UP!" Bonnie suddenly shouted, putting an end to Tara and Monique's whispering until it was clear that she wasn't talking to them.

"So what do you think is up with Bonnie?" Tara asked. "She's been posing as you for the last few months."

"Posing as me?" Monique replied. "Girl, I'm not that bad at my worst."

"No. I mean she can, like, change her shape. Her skin, hair, everything! I don't think this is even what she really looks like anymore." Tara explained.

"So what? Bonnie's some kinda mutant freak now?"

Tara shrugged.

"I wish Kim were here. I'll bet she's just been waiting for Bonnie to be a super villain to lay the smack down on."

"I managed to get through to her answering machine before Bonnie grabbed me. Hopefully..."

"Hope?!" Bonnie shouted in a wet, gurgled voice as she suddenly appeared next to their cages. Her eyes were purple and slit, her teeth narrow and sharp. Her skin scaly and iridescent. "Your hope is about to run out!"

Both Tara and Monique recoiled at Bonnie's appearance before Monique spoke. "And what do you want from us?"

"We're all going for a little trip to meet Anthony's brilliant father in Go City. I have no doubt that Stoppable will be there, and..."

"Ron? I figured it would be Kim you're after." Monique stated.

Bonnie closed here eyes, wearing a demonic smile in an effort to hide her frustration. "Whatever. When those two show up, they will have to make a decision between saving you two, or stopping me."

Tara swallowed. "Saving us from what?"

"We haven't decided yet." Bonnie answered, and neither Monique or Tara were completely certain if she meant the Seniors, or whomever else was in her head.

* * *

"That's your big plan?!" Shego shouted at Gill. Who, along with The Gator Guy, Aviarius, and Camille, were pinning Shego down to what passed for the floor in Bonnie's mind. "You're just going to make her choose between foiling your stupid plan and rescuing her friends?! Do you have any idea how many times Drakken tried that?"

"I'm not Drakken." Gill replied. "This plan is gonna work."

Shego ignited her hands, enveloping them in green neon light and blasting Aviarius and Camille off of her before bringing her legs up in a split kick that tossed both Gill and Gator Guy aside. With a simple kip up, she leaped to her feet, ready to defend herself. "Why? Just because you thought of it? You can't even decide who or what you're after!"

"I managed to capture Kim Possible twice!"

Shego's green eyes widened in mock awe. "Wow. Twice. Good job. That almost comes close to the amount of times Drakken and I captured her. Oh, wait. It doesn't."

"Don't you want to like, be separated?" Camille asked, climbing to her feet.

"Of course I do! But I don't trust the toad here to have our best interests in mind."

"Look, Squeeb!" Gill replied, striding up to Shego again despite her still glowing hands. "This plan is only going to work if Bonnie is on board!" he insisted, looking around Shego at Bonnie. "All I'm trying to do is undo Amy's work. Then we can all get our revenge on Señor Senior Senior, alright?"

"Don't believe him, kid." Shego told her, glaring into Gill's purple eyes.

"Okay. If you promise you're going to get everyone out of here." Bonnie said. "What do you need me to do."

Gill grinned at the look of surprise on Shego's face, then took Bonnie's hand to lead her away. His grin turned more evil as he looked over his shoulder at Shego, and she knew she was right. She just needed something to convince enough personalities to add their will to hers. She just worried it might be too late by then.

* * *

"Anthony!"

Anthony Wall turned at the sudden call of his name to see Monique come running toward him. He was standing beside his black Camaro in the parking lot of the Go City marina, and was about to give in to his second thoughts and leave when Monique's voice reached him. She still seemed to be walking more arrogantly than she had when he met her, but her hair was back to its normal curled fullness and she was wearing the red skirt and top he had always liked.

"Hey, uh... Monique. How did you get here?" The massive dark skinned man asked. "I thought I was giving you a ride from Upperton."

"I caught a ride from Tara! Turns out she had to come here too." Monique explained, tilting her head up for a kiss.

Anthony was reluctant though, and instead gave her a peck on the cheek, much to Monique's irritation. "My Dad's still at work, but Momma's waiting for us at home."

"Great! Let's go visit your Dad's lab!" Monique grinned, climbing into the driver side of the Camaro.

"Whoa! You know I'm the only one that drives this car, babe. And besides, my Dad doesn't like visitors when he's working."

Monique simply looked up at him while adjusting the steering wheel to her height, her eyes flashing with enough rage to almost look reddish. "Get in the car."

Anthony found that he couldn't help himself. The circumstances surrounding him now were simply too great to ignore. Monique's sudden and inexplicable change in personality, her seriously intimidating presence, and even that strange chill that had begun running through him whenever she came near was too much. "No."

Monique's eyes narrowed. "What?" she said, more as a statement than a question.

"I'm done with this Monique. We had some pretty good times, but ever since you met up with your friends on the lake, you haven't been the same. So whatever this is you're doing, whatever you're becoming, I'm done." Anthony announced, standing tall despite feeling more terrified than he ever had before. "Don't try calling, either. I'm not going to answer." And with that, he turned and began walking away.

"Aren't you going to take your car?!" Monique asked with a shout.

"Keep it! It ain't worth keeping if it means any more time is spent here!" he shouted over his shoulder without looking back.

* * *

"Bad news, Junior!" Bonnie called, walking up the cargo ramp of the helicopter. "It looks like sneaking into the lab is a bust. We'll have to go in loud." When she got to the top of the ramp and hadn't received an answer, she paused. "Junior?!"

Instead of the well built physique of Señor Senior Junior however, stood the much shorter and slightly stooped figure of Señor Senior Senior. "He is in the cabin, consoling Ms. Watson. You have gone too far this time, my daughter. You have broken what could have become a loving home, and that is not the way of a gentleman villain."

"Look gramps. I ain't got time for this right now, alright?" Bonnie replied, then continued on into the darker interior of the helicopter.

Senior held out his cane to block her path. "You will make time."

Bonnie slowly looked down at the ornate wooden cane that was laid across her chest, then back up and into Senior's own dark ringed eyes. Suddenly, her hands blazed with green fire and she snatched the cane out of his hands with cobra-like reflexes, melting it down into ash between her palms. "I think your usefulness just ran out, gramps."

Before Senior could move, Bonnie grasped his overcoat and lifted him off of his feet, throwing him down the steel ramp to roll to a stop on the private tarmac they had landed on. Performing a lazy, mocking salute as Senior looked up, his body battered and bruised, Bonnie slapped her hand on the ramp controls, causing it to lift up like a draw bridge. "So long, 'Dad'!"

Turning on her heel, Bonnie began walking toward the cabin. "Hey Junior, darling? I'd like to move our plans ahead a bit. Can you lift off?" she asked, her voice taking on a pleading sound.

As Bonnie entered the cabin, Junior was just settling into the co-pilot's seat. "Is Father not going to pilot the helicopter to our destination?" he asked with a frown as Bonnie took the pilot seat. "I was not aware you knew how to fly."

"Parts of me do." Bonnie said absently, flicking the necessary switches to get the rotors started. "And Dad's decided to sit this one out."

* * *

Outside, Senior slowly clambered to his feet as the immense propellors began to turn in an effort to lift the football field sized helicopter into the air. The air pressure would be great enough to easily toss him to the side if he didn't get out from under them, and as he took shelter inside a nearby hangar, he activated his phone, browsing his way to Kim Possible's website.


	6. Chapter Four

"I am very sorry about this, but my love assures me that your friend Kim Possible will be here shortly to rescue you." Señor Senior Junior said as he finished tying Monique back to back with Tara. The trio stood upon Go City's highest peak; Aviarius' Nest.

Monique nearly fainted looking down, feeling her morning sickness threatening to return. "Junior, Bonnie is crazy! Even you've gotta be able to see that!"

"Really, Junior!" Tara cried. "Besides, how's Kim supposed to know we're up here? What if she goes straight for Bonnie when she breaks into that lab?"

Junior hesitated a moment. "Bonnie has sent a message to Kim Possible, stating her challenge. She will come for you, I am assured." he said, then took a breath as he hung the pair on a crane atop one of the giant eggs. "Besides, it is Km Possible's fault that my Bonnie is so sick. We are just seeking a cure and Kim Possible cannot be allowed to interfere."

"Junior, I've had to listen to your wife talk to herself the last several months." Monique said, her voice rising as Junior maneuvered the two girls out over the edge of the mountain. "Please Junior! She's not looking for a cure! She's looking for a way to gain control over all her powers! She said so herself!"

Before Junior could reply, a streak of gold, red, and grey shot by and knocked him further into Aviarius' lair. Ron Stoppable stood where Junior had been a moment before, his blonde hair disheveled as usual, and wearing his red denim jacket over his black shirt and grey cargo pants. "Hey ladies!"

"Ron!" Monique and Tara shouted in unison. "Where's Kim?"

Ron's smile faded. "Oh, come on! I'm a super hero now too! I can rescue you just as well as Kim could..."

"Uh, Ron?" Monique said, watching a gold light begin to emanate from the lair.

"I know I made a mess of things in the past once in a while, getting in the way, and needing Rufus or Kim to rescue me..."

"Ron!" Tara called, seeing the silhouette of a hulking, wolf head figure appear in the entryway and a hyena like growl echo through the mountains.

"But you should know that I'm now a mystical champion of the astral- WHAU!" he screamed as Jackal Junior collided with him in a tackle that sent them both sailing off of the mountain.

"Behind you." the girls said in unison.

"Great! He could have at least got us off the crane!" Tara complained, struggling.

Monique winced at the discomfort in her midsection. "Ow! Tara, stop moving."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Tara asked, beginning to panic. "Junior didn't lock the crane. We're going to keep dropping until we get to the end of the cable, and then the whole thing could topple over!"

"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

* * *

"Welcome back to America, B."

Bonnie stood up from searching through several unconscious scientists that were strewn about the lab floor of the University of GO City Genetics Rehabilitation Laboratory, or the U-Go-GRL labs. "Thanks, K." she said, twirling a blue key card on a chain around a finger. "But I don't plan to stay long."

Kim Possible stretched her arms and stance out, ready for Bonnie to attack. "By the way, I took the liberty of disconnecting all of your helicopter tethers, and told the authorities to confiscate the transport. You're not going anywhere, with anything."

Bonnie put the keycard chain around her neck and tucked the card itself into her pink leather tube top. "I guess next you're going to tell me it's all over and that I should just give up?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Kim.

Kim watched in surprise as Bonnie's hair grew out to just below her waist before her eyes. Her fingers became clawed and the darkened interior of the lab became flooded with an eerie, flickering green light. "Shego?"

With an almost animalistic shout, Bonnie leaped impossibly high, the came down at Kim with flaming claws swinging. Kim pushed herself into a springing backflip to evade Bonnie's first attack, then pressed forward, recalling the special tactics with dealing with Shego's unique abilities. Blocking her forearms and using high powered kicks to reach through her defenses, Kim was connecting easily with several vital locations that had incapacitated men several times Bonnie's size.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Princess!" Bonnie shouted, coming close enough to singe the end of Kim's hair.

Kim fell back, still unbelieving that Bonnie had somehow gotten Shego, and that she hadn't heard about it from Global Justice. As Bonnie made a fist and crashed it into the concrete where Kim had been a moment before, Kim caught sight of one of Bonnie's eyes turning from the purple slit to a glowing green and wink at her. It was as though the rest of Bonnie hadn't noticed, and it gave Kim an idea. "So is Gill still in there, Bonnie? I can only imagine that's how you knew about this place. After all, this is where Ron sent him."

Bonnie growled, the green fire extinguishing from her hands and her hands growing into more wicked, webbed claws.

* * *

Shego slapped her face. "C'mon, Kimmy! I thought I gave you a hint, and all you managed to do was give Gill more control!" The images of what was going on outside flitted about now, and Shego waved them away. "Where is that kid?"

The real Bonnie Rockewaller was standing away from the crowd in her mind, watching her own memories unfold, and Shego hurried over beside her. "She took him from me, you know?" Bonnie said without looking over at the older woman.

"Look kid, I think I might know what Gill is up to here, and it's not a good thing for us." Shego said, trying to grab Bonnie's attention. Instead, Bonnie continued staring at the reel of memories, and Shego couldn't help but look at what held the young woman's attention.

They were standing in what seemed like a preschool playground, watching children play. Most of the figures were blurred, undoubtedly not important to Bonnie's memory. But three diminutive figures stood out. A blonde haired, big eared boy and brunette girl with an intricate braid that ran up the back of her head with a pink headband and frilly dress were on a see-saw together, laughing and enjoying themselves. Suddenly, something caught the boy's attention and he left the two person piece of equipment to come to the aid of a pig tailed little red headed girl that was being bullied by a number of blurred faced kids.

"Is THIS why you hate Possible so much?" Shego exclaimed incredulously. "Because some preschooler kid left you to play with her?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I didn't even remember this until now. I just knew both of them had hurt me at some point and I wanted them both to pay for it."

"Them?" Shego asked, then looked more carefully at the boy. "You have got to be kidding me!" Bonnie's attitude seemed to be fading fast, giving away more an more control to whomever had the most will. "So what are you going to do about it?" Shego asked her angrily. "Possible took that Stoppable kid away from you, and now they're all getting it on! Doesn't that make you angry?!"  
"You're nicer than my sisters ever were!" Bonnie suddenly shouted, wrapping her arms around Shego.

"Wha?! C'mon, kid! Kim is right in front of you! Isn't there something you want to say to her?!"

* * *

Kim continued to dodge through the lab, trying to draw Bonnie away from the unconscious bodies on the floor to keep them from getting crushed. Bonnie's mutated form had actually grown somewhat, taking on a more powerful upper body, as well as a disgusting amount of slime that was beginning to drip from her mouth and pores. Her breathing was becoming wet, haggard, and her swings were far less elegant than when Shego had obviously been in control.

Bonnie was mostly standing still now, dripping toxic muck onto the floor that sizzled and glowed as it ate away at the surface of the concrete. For a moment, Kim stopped to catch her breath as it seemed Bonnie was about ready to give up. "So, Gill... Ready to go back in the tank?" she asked between breaths.

The dark purple eyes glared at her, then winced as the door to the lab opened, letting a flood of sunlight in. Both of them turned to see a lanky man with purple hair tied back in a pony tail, purple skin, and wearing black and purple tights. "I was told I was needed here."

"Mego?" Kim said. While she wasn't so surprised by his presence as much as what took him so long, the mutated Bonnie was more annoyed by his distraction and inhaled deeply. Kim recognized the action from her few battles with Gill, and sprinted toward the new comer. "Look out!"

A gob of slime sailed over Mego's head as he reflexively shrunk to the size of a hamster, then back to his regular size again. "Yech! Where did this... thing come from, and why do I have to fight it?"

Kim slammed into him, knocking Mego out of the way of another glob of slime and in behind a computer bank. "She's a genetic hybrid of a bunch of villains that seems very unstable."

Already hiding behind the computer system was a middle aged man with dusty blonde hair, glasses, and a lab coat that had given out a yelp as the pair of heroes rolled into his hiding place. "She's more unstable than you realize, Ms. Possible."

"Dr. Lurkin?" Kim exclaimed, recognizing Gill's genetic therapist. "What do you mean?"

"Much like you said, that girl is a conglomeration of several distinct DNA strains, and the personalities that go with them. Gil, included." he said, adjusting his glasses. "Now if you recall, Ms. Possible, I was able to stabilize Gil's genome, but I was never completely able to remove it."

"Not to rush you, Dr. Lurkin, but we're kind of pressed for time here." Kim said, trying not to impolitely rush the scientist, but full aware that Bonnie was creeping closer to their hiding spot.

"Gil is looking for the machine that I used to stabilize his mutated genetic structure. I over heard the girl talking about it when she came in."

"So... she's looking for a cure?" Kim asked, suddenly hopeful.

"No, Ms. Possible. She's looking for a way to merge her varied DNA strains all into one matrix. Her personalities will all be merged, and there will no longer be any hope for separating them."

"So she's only here for one piece of machinery, and then she'll be gone?" Mego asked. "This really doesn't sound like MY problem."

As though on cue, the bank of computers were torn from their bolts and cables that had been connecting them to the floor by Bonnie, who took a deep breath and tossed the desk across the room. "Yeah? How about now?" Kim asked as the two men beside her gasped.


	7. Chapter Five

Kim pushed herself to the right while Dr. Lurkin rolled to the left. Mego however, reflexively shrank, and was covered in the gob of green goo that dropped like a hairball out of Bonnie's mouth. The horrified screams that came from Mego sent shivers through Kim's body, and instead of escaping, she bounced off of a support girder and came back at Bonnie with an axe kick that flipped the mutant forward onto her face where Mego had been. But as Kim took a moment to look, there was nothing but a pool of green goop with a pulsating purple blob in its center, like an egg yolk.

Kim cringed. "That's new." was all she could bite out without losing her stomach contents. "Dr. Lurkin! Where's the Stabilizer?!"

The geneticist rushed over to her, pointing to one of the large bay doors leading deeper into the complex. "But she has the key!"

Turning toward the monster, she noticed that Bonnie seemed to have been distracted by the gooey remains of Mego. "What is she doing?" she whispered to the Doctor, who only shook his head. In the renewed silence of the lab, it sounded like Ron slurping gravy. Stepping silently but quickly, Kim approached the large wet and scaled monster, and allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. "EW!" she shouted uncontrollably. The green and purple substance was now covering the monster's hands and lips, and Kim had to fight to retain her composure.

Bonnie stood and turned to face her, her wide lips stretching into a smile that flashed a sparkling green and purple ooze inside her throat. "Disgusted, squeeb?" came the wet, gurgled voice.

"Bonnie... You ATE Mego!"

"That's not all I did." she said, and she suddenly began to glow purple and shrink back down to a regular size. "Looks like I don't need Amy anymore." she said, then took a deep breath, ready to spray Kim with the same fluid.

* * *

"No! No way!" Shego shouted as Gill caused Bonnie's body to suck in the purple and green slurry. She ignited her hands, ready to tear apart the mutant psycho's personality, no matter what it might do, when the screaming, diminutive figure of her brother materialized in her way. "Mego? What are you... How... Wha?"

"Sis?!" Mego asked, trying to get his breathing under control as he surveyed his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"It's a long story." Shego replied, suddenly aware of this new development. "Now get out of my way! I am not getting stuck in here with my brothers!"

The comment made Gill suddenly stop and turn. "Brothers? You mean there's more of you?" he grinned.

"Just the twins." Mego said, uncharacteristically solemn.

Shego stopped. "What?" she asked, turning.

"An invitation came for you to save the world in some kind of tournament about a week ago. Hego went in your place, and he never came back. We only got word from the Possible girl yesterday."

Shego turned back to her brother and lifted him up by his uniform. "What do you mean, Hego's gone?!"

"Twins?" Gill asked. "What can the twins do?"

"I mean he died, Shego. Taking your place, trying to save the world."

"The twins can replicate into an army of copies." Aviarius added to the conversation. "A power very similar to our other two members of Team Go!"

Shego turned to glare at Gill, who was obviously plotting how to get Wego's power. There was green fire in her eyes, and she could feel her control over Bonnie's body suddenly erupt to challenge Gill's as her rage over her brother's death overcame her. She may not hold much love for her brothers, but they were her brothers to hurt and berate. They were certainly not allowed to die for her.

* * *

"The twins!" Bonnie suddenly shouted out a random. Her grotesque features bubbled and shriveled, reducing back to her relatively more normal human form. Her teeth were still needle-like fangs, her eyes were now a slit bright green, and her thick hair was now down to her thighs again, with only the hint of green scales running along her forearms, neck, and back.

Not eager for answers, Kim tore the key from around Bonnie's neck and backflipped away and toward Dr. Lurkin. "Go!" she shouted, waving him toward the door leading to the Stabilizer. Dr. Lurkin ran as fast as he could in his slacks and lab coat; Kim catching up to him easily and swiping the keycard through the reader. Bonnie seemed to still be arguing with herself, and as soon as Dr. Lurkin crawled beneath the door, Kim slapped the Emergency Lockdown control to close the door again and shouted at him. "Go destroy the Stabilizer! I'll try leading her away." she told him, sliding the keycard inside with him.

Turning, Kim spin kicked the external controls, shattering the plastic reader. "Hey, Bonnie!" she called, taking a deep breath. Bonnie turned, her eyes narrowing. "Let's go."

* * *

Monique and Tara continued to descend slowly, and the small crane was beginning to teeter, the small pins that were holding it to the cement egg shell starting to pull and twist. "You think Ron's coming back for us?" Tara asked.

The crane jerked again, earning a scream from both girls. Monique looked out over the metropolis of Go City and swallowed, seeing the smoking path of destruction that Ron and Junior were causing. "I don't think so." she admitted, her mind wandering back to Anthony and what he had said to Bonnie. She looked down at her swollen belly and began to cry, suddenly more unsure of anything in the world. Would he believe that it had been some kind of mutant posing as her over the last few months, only to have her show up pregnant on his door step? Another jerk of the crane and they suddenly began to descend into freefall, screaming as the machine started to topple.

"Gotchya!" called a red glowing young man dressed in black and red tights.

Monique looked up as the young man grabbed the ropes that bound her and Tara together. "Us? Who's got..." Before she finished her question, she followed the length of the teen's body to where an identical teen was holding him by the legs like an acrobat. In fact, there was a chain of identical teens leading up the face of the mountain, and another group of at least ten straining to pull the crane back onto its base.

As the crane was pulled back, Monique and Tara were pulled close to the cliff, and passed up from one identical teen to the next until they were safely back up into the nest-like lair. As the pair were untied and helped to their feet, the girls looked around for the crowd that had helped them. "Where's the rest of you?" Tara asked, when only two of the teens remained.

In unison, the pair of black and red dressed teens let out a chuckle, and put forth their hands in greeting. "I'm Wego. You two okay?"

"Wego?" Monique asked. "Oh! You're part of that super team that Kim was kind of a part of! But how..."

"Which one's Wego?" Tara whispered, and Monique just shrugged.

* * *

He wasn't doing it intentionally, but Ron seemed to be guiding Jackal Junior through the thickest part of Go City as was possible. Or perhaps that just happened to be the direction that Junior kept knocking him. The multitude of mystical martial artists that he had fought over the last few weeks were nothing compared to the power of the Jackal. He was conjuring storms, shooting beams from his glowing eyes, and was getting larger than even the sumo ninja had been, tossing cars aside and punching through steel girders.

The Jackal struck Ron with a massive backhand that sent him flying into a SWAT van, crushing the side and flipping it over. Ron continued to skip across the pavement after bouncing off of the van, until finally getting to his feet and sliding to a stop. Wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth, he grinned and reached into his pocket. Then frowned.

"What are you searching for, little man?" Jackal Junior asked, tossing the wreckage of the SWAT van out of his way.

Ron checked his other pockets frantically. "My pocket knife, actually. I..." Jackal Junior grabbed Ron in one hand and wound up for a pitch, tossing him through a car dealership window, and smashing through a line up of high end sports cars. Groaning, he slowly lifted himself up to his feet. He couldn't remember where he would have last left the Lotus Blade before going to the Mystical Tournament, but he knew how to find it.

Crouching as the Jackal began wading through the wreckage, having to duck to fit into the showroom to get to him, Ron held out his hand and focused on the mystical blade. Jackal Junior drew closer, and Ron could feel the sword nearing as well, and he smiled.

"Hey! Who's going to pay for all of this?!" shouted the owner of the dealership, catching Ron's attention as the Lotus Blade came sailing in from out of nowhere. The blade sliced through his titanium belt and pinned his pants to the lobby desk.

"Aw! Come on! I don't have time for this!" Ron shouted, rolling out of the way of the Jackal's swat attack crushed the remainder of the sports car collection. Ron snatched the Lotus Blade, his pants, and pushed the owner out of the way as Jackal Junior swiped at him with a giant paw. Transforming the Lotus Blade into a small stick, Ron put it in his mouth to carry while he struggled to put his pants on while running; a skill he had mastered years ago. Finally having the clasp done up, he skidded to a stop and took the Lotus Blade in two hands, transforming it back to its normal sword form.

Jackal Junior squeezed out of the showroom, breaking concrete walls and minor supports without difficulty as he did. He glared at Ron, firing beams of gold from his glowing eyes that Ron deflected with his blade, making "Vrmmm, vwoom." sounds as he did.

Ron readied himself for a charge as Jackal Junior lowered his dog-like head. Bringing the Lotus Blade back, he leaped forward and swung upward, catching the Jackal across his broad chest and across the bottom of his chin, resulting in a howl of pain, and knocking him to the side. Ron rolled forward and spun, lifting the sword up to defend himself against a retaliatory attack. But there wasn't one.

"You dare strike a god?!" Jackal Junior shouted, struggling to his feet He was obviously in pain, and surprised by the very fact as well. A large scar had already formed, and Junior's over stretched yellow shirt was split in two up the front, revealing the gold Amulet of Anubis tattooed into his chest.

"As a Jewish man, I'm fairly certain you're not a god, dude. You're just some egyptian ghost, dog, thing with cool hair." Ron answered.

Jackal Junior growled at him as he stood. With a snap of his fingers, a colossal flaming scimitar formed in his hand, and he raised it over his head.

Ron looked at his normal sized, glowing Lotus Blade and his face fell. "That is one brobdingnagian sword."


	8. Chapter Six

Kim Possible's battle in Go City was all over the news, and Drakken watched the tiny view screen in his flier while his Syntho-Shego piloted the craft beside him. Cloning Shego out of the schematics of the battlesuit had had a few unforeseen side effects. One was that she didn't seem to realize that she was a synthodrone, which was putting Drakken on eggshells. It would be impossible to predict how she would react to her situation once she discovered it. The second side effect was that she was as lippy as she used to be as well, much unlike Eric had been, and as unwilling to dutifully do his bidding as before as well. She also seemed to have no memory of the events past when the real Shego had last worn the battlesuit.

"So how exactly does Ms. Priss go from trying to take over the world with her boyfriend to terrorizing my home town? Didn't we just reverse her attitude last week?" Syntho-Shego asked, flying between skyscrapers over top of Go City.

Drakken looked at her in confusion, trying to recall their first mission for Global Justice when Kim Possible and her buffoonish side kick had nearly reversed the attitude of the entire world last year. "Oh, right... well..." he began, struggling to formulate a lie to add to his growing repertoire. "Oh, look at that! Is that Kim Possible?!" he asked, pointing down at the street below.

Syntho-Shego looked over the edge of the craft. "No. That's her sidekick fighting some giant dog thing. THAT'S Kim Possible." she continued, pointing out to the side of the freeway. "Fighting some weird looking chick. Why are we even here? I thought you quit GJ."

"Yes, well... you see, Shego. That girl fighting Kim Possible has something I need, that I can only get with this!" Dr. Drakken announced, pulling a large beam weapon from the back seat of the flier. "The Quantum Helix Separator!" he shouted with a laugh. "At first designed to separate my DNA from the mutant plant genetic code that has infected me, it will now be used to separate the Bonnie girl from She-eeee... eldon."

Syntho-Shego looked at him quizzically. "Who's Sheldon?"

"Brilliant man. Physicist. You wouldn't know him."

"And this Sheldon guy's DNA is somehow part of the brunette's?"

"Since when are you so interested in the details, Shego!?" Drakken replied in frustration. "Just get down there and hold her still!"

"Whatever." Syntho-Shego stood and charged her hands in green flame before performing a forward flip down into the battle below.

* * *

It wasn't hard taunting Bonnie enough to take her attention off of the Evo-Genome Stabilizer, so much as discovering who she was taunting every few seconds that another personality presented itself. "I'm actually rather surprised you're not after Ron, really. Isn't he the one that turned Gill into a mutant and beat him down twice?"

Bonnie growled. "After I'm done with you, Squeeb, then I'll be taking out Ron!" A pair of slashes went over Kim's head as she retreated up onto a parked cargo truck through a series of jumps. "Uh! I'm not climbing that! I could so totally break a nail!"

The hint of Camille's voice caught Kim's attention. "Can you imagine the scandal if the press got word that the disowned Leone heiress was now a toad?! It would be all over Teen Mag! If it were me, I would die of embarrassment!"

"You wouldn't!" Bonnie shouted in a panic. "Seagulls, attack!"

Kim couldn't quite recognize that last raspy voice until suddenly a flock of dirty white birds began a dive bomb attack. "Whoa!" She ducked the first flock, the aimed her wrist Kimmunicator up at the freeway cement barricade, lifting her up out of the way of the impacting birds. Gaining her balance on the guard rail as a steady stream of fast moving vehicles sped by, she quickly checked her clothes and hair for any bird leftovers that may have been dropped.

The distraction cost her though as Bonnie leaped up to tackle her in one frog-like jump. The pair sailed over the first lane of cars, hit the freeway, and rolled into one of the middle lanes where Bonnie pinned her down. Kim began to panic, looking to the side as a semi truck and trailer bared down on them, and Bonnie threatened to drop a gob of DNA absorbing drool on her face.

"Kim! Find my Dad! He'll know how to bring Hego back!"

The sound of Shego's voice took Kim by surprise. "Wait, what?!"

"Say good bye, Possible!" came Gill's voice one again. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!" she said, this time with Bonnie's own voice.

Then without warning, a screaming blue comet streaked up onto the freeway and struck the side of the oncoming truck. The cab was instantly crushed, and spun ninety degrees before beginning to topple. The trailer jack knifed, the deck passing over Kim in an instant as she pushed Bonnie up with her legs. The flat deck carried the woman away and Kim shielded her face as the trailer continued its wide arc, wiping out several other lanes of traffic before detaching from the truck cab and rolling sideways down the freeway.

* * *

Ron continued his journey through the cab of the truck, exiting the passenger side in an explosion before skipping across the pavement between cars and smashing through a concrete meridian. He groaned, trying to figure out exactly where he was after getting back handed by Jackal Junior again. Before he could stagger to his feet though, Bonnie pounced and straddled him, pinning him to the highway. Her entire body was heavily scarred, though healing in front of his eyes, and her hair seemed to have been torn away, but was quickly growing back.

"You found me beautiful once, Ron." she grinned, flashing her needle-like teeth and purple eyes.

"Bon-Bon, you got real ugly." he replied, calling the Lotus Blade back to his hand before tossing her to the side and climbing to his feet. Jackal Junior was just climbing up onto the freeway, knocking many of the now stopped and damaged vehicles out of his path.

* * *

"Ugly?" Bonnie said. Out of all the various personalities in her mind right now, SHE was certainly not considered 'ugly'. The creepy, football sized spider that offered her physical healing was sitting in the dark recesses of her mind, offering her its power, and she stood her body up. Ron Stoppable had called HER UGLY?! The comment had sent Bonnie reeling, knocking Gill out of control of her body. She had seen her memories over and over again since preschool. Had watched Kim draw Ron away from a playground friendship, then how she had treated them both over the years in retribution. Even when she had forgotten why. She saw Kim become confident, resourceful, lauded with fame, and wanted by boys. She had watched herself sabotage many of what could have been Kim's happiest moments because the red haired cheerleader had everything that Bonnie wanted.

Bonnie closed her fists and glared at Kim as the hero got to her feet. All that sabotage, name calling, and embarrassments weren't enough. Maybe she had just been around so many truly evil personalities, but she came to the conclusion that wasn't enough. She wanted Kim to suffer. With unnatural power, Bonnie leaped over the freeway wreckage; her hands blazing with green fire, her teeth thin, long and sharp, and her skin scaly and thick.

* * *

Kim wiped the smoke, tears, and grit from her face in an effort to clear her vision. The sound of the semi trailer passing over her head was still ringing in her ears, she was covered in sweat and dirt, and her lungs were struggling to fill with clean air that didn't smell like burning tires. The sun was suddenly blocked out by Jackal Junior's massive physique climbing up onto the freeway. On her other side, she saw Ron stand up, exerting enormous effort just to reach his feet. Beside him lay Bonnie, that to Kim's disbelief stood up as well. Somehow she had survived, and despite having just been run over by a transport trailer, didn't have a mark on her. "You have got to be kidding me."

Then Bonnie leaped high over the smoldering truck that was lying on its side and came down at her with hands wrapped in fire. She nearly reached Kim when another green and black form intercepted her with a flying kick that sent Bonnie sprawling. "Need a hand, Princess?"

Kim looked up to see Shego standing between her and Bonnie, but wearing the green and black, knee high booted and caped battlesuit that Wade had designed to replace her old one. "Shego? But why... How are you here?" Kim asked, suddenly very confused, having just learned that Shego had been absorbed by Bonnie. Or at least, Kim thought she had been.

Syntho-Shego turned on her heel toward Bonnie, easily lifting a piece of wreckage out of the way to get to her target. "Not really sure as to the why." she called back to Kim. "Some plan of Drakken's or something... as to the how." she added, then trailed off, pointing up at the blue hovering skiff above them. "Now where..."

She ducked as a smoking tire sailed over her head. "Seriously, Dr. D?!" Bonnie shouted, her hair once again dark and long, her lips and claws black as oil. "You couldn't keep your hands to yourself so you finally up and cloned me?"

"Wait, what?" Syntho-Shego asked. "I am not a clone. You're the one making a sorry attempt at an impersonation of me. I am not that whiney sounding."

"Whiney?!" Bonnie growled. "Enough! Only the real me is immune to this!" she shouted, raising her glowing hands.

Syntho-Shego raised her own flaming hands and grinned. "Let's go, sister!"

Kim watched as the mutated Bonnie attacked the battle suited Shego, and the pair were drawn into a focused battle of ego. Seeing herself as a clone had been enough to draw Shego's personality to the surface and was giving Kim a chance to catch her breath as Drakken cautiously landed the skiff. "Drakken, what are you doing here? And who is that fighting... Bonnie?"

"I'm here to get Shego back, alright?" he retorted, making sure he spoke quietly enough that Syntho-Shego couldn't hear. When Km crossed her arms, looking skeptical, he added, "Yes, she's a synthodrone, pulled from the biological schematics of the battle suit."

"So she doesn't know she's a synthodrone?"

"No. An unforeseen side effect."

"Drakken!"

"What?!"

"Don't you ever learn? You can't play with people's lives like this! It's wrong!"

"Oh, can't I?!" Drakken grinned, pulling a large, underslung beam weapon of some kind from the back seat of the skiff. "I designed this as a cure for my plant mutation." he began, then eyed Kim critically. "A mutation YOU caused, I might add."

Kim simply glared at him.

"Fine." Drakken grumbled. "This is my Quantum Helix Separator!" he exclaimed. "It will separate foreign DNA from the host through a series of timed radioactive pulses that..."

"Are you saying you can reverse Bonnie's... condition?" she said for lack of a better term.

Drakken's face fell. At least Shego had stopped interrupting his rants and instead ignored him for their duration. "To summarize? Yes. But it will take time, and I'll need her to stay still." he added, adjusting the weapon before his vines protruded from his collar and sleeves like a harness to help him carry it.

For once today, Kim's hope was renewed. "You got it."


	9. Chapter Seven

Battlesuit enhanced Shego versus genetically fused Shego. The explosion of green fire swept over the nearly destroyed freeway that encircled GO City, pushing vehicles of all kinds outward in a near perfect circle and cracking a crater in the concrete. Shego had almost completely taken over Bonnie's body. Her rage against the Syntho-Shego; and to an extent Drakken, was over shadowing Gil's and he had been brushed aside to the back of Bonnie's mind.

Her hair had lengthened down to her thighs, her skin had paled, and her usually slit violet eyes were now blazing fluorescent green. The battlesuit enhanced Syntho-Shego was faster and stronger, but Bonnie's body had the toughness, regenerative abilities, and the considerable combat experience of more than a dozen super villains to draw on.

Muta-Shego charged forward with a high kick aimed at her opponent's head. Syntho-Shego began a charge as well, then backed off to avoid the kick, then gave ground in surprise as Muta-Shego pressed forward in a flurry of strikes. Her parries equalled every strike, the green glow being swept about in a beautiful display of light.

Catching Syntho-Shego's arms in a lock, the pair began kicking in an orchestra of attacks that began pushing the battlesuit clad clone down the freeway again, behind the truck trailer where Drakken couldn't get a clear line of sight. Using the suit's powerful strength, Syntho-Shego leaped up in an airborne somersault over Muta-Shego's head, kicking the genetically enhanced woman in the back and sending her sprawling forward. Muta-Shego extinguished the glow of one hand, grabbed a lightpost between the freeway meridians, and came back with a series of blows into Syntho-Shego's chest.

The suit enhanced woman stumbled back, brushing off the scuff from her opponent's strike. She grinned at the other woman, and readied herself for more. "I haven't had this much fun since fighting Kimmy."

Syntho-Shego suddenly moved with unnatural speed, plunging both fists into the other woman's chest. Muta-Shego stumbled back from the impact, holding her torso in agony while she caught her breath. But the injury didn't last long. Within moments, the chimaera took a deep breath and stood, completely refreshed.

"We're just getting started." Muta-Shego said with the same grin. She pressed forward with unmatched ferocity, slapping away the stronger woman's strikes with one arm and punching hard into Syntho-Shego's chest with deadly precision.

Recovering from one strike, Syntho-Shego performed a soccer style kick that would have caught her opponent in the midsection, but Muta-Shego leaped high with a kick of her own to the synthetic's throat. Syntho-Shego fell back as Muta-Shego stumbled away from the force of her own attack.

Syntho-Shego seemed to only bounce off the pavement as she whipped back to a standing position. But Muta-Shego was already upon her with a double fisted punch of her own.

* * *

Jackal Junior swung his flaming scimitar over Ron's head, singeing the blonde cowlick that had plagued him for years. Then yellow beams of light struck the pavement where Ron had been standing, throwing him into the air in a desperate series of somersaults that took him to the top of a light post that stood between the freeway lanes. Without hesitating, Jackal Junior threw his scimitar in a flat spin that melted its way through the light post, dumping Ron into a roll onto the freeway.

Ron let out a hacking fit, struggling again to his feet. His blue aura flickered like an old bulb and a more fearful cry of monkeys began calling out in pain as he rolled himself over onto his back. His face and arms were scratched and bleeding, he could smell burned hair, and the burning sensation of smoke in his eyes was keeping him from seeing clearly.

Rather than reaching for his giant scimitar, Jackal Junior snapped his fingers and the flaming blade vanished, leaving a perfect sooty outline of the weapon before it reappeared in his hand again on his approach to finishing Ron off. Before he reached the Mystical Monkey Master however, a lanky teenager dressed in red and black spandex stepped in his way. "Stay where you are!" Wego called over the battle and destruction around them.

Jackal Junior let out a blood thirsty growl. "Are you going to be making me?" he asked, his yellow eyes glowing brighter.

"We are." Wego confirmed, this time from both sides and behind the Egyptian monster.

Jackal looked to either side, his ears twitching in an effort to locate how many Wego copies there were. With an evil snarl of a battlecry, Jackal Junior gripped the handle of his scimitar with both hands, then pulled a second from the first to hold one in each hand. "Then stop wasting my time!" he growled, swiping low with his now twinned scimitars.

A pair of Wego copies grabbed Ron under his arms and hauled him to his feet. "Am I winning?" Ron asked in confusion. He could hear the sizzling of the twin giant swords, but the world around him was still spinning.

"Not quite." Wego admitted, steadying Ron and facing him in Junior's direction. "Someone needs to get all these people to safety. Can you keep Jackal busy until that's done? I'm going to need all my copies to get everyone in order." When Ron didn't respond right away, Wego gave him a shake. "Ron!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Ron replied hesitantly. He had to admit to himself that he was terrified. Since first gaining control over his Monkey Powers when he faced down the Lorwardians, he had felt invincible, but Jackal Junior was about to literally sweep the street with him. He nodded down at the Wego copies and gripped the Lotus Blade in two hands, rushing forward as the Jackal swept the Wego clones aside.

Ron lead with a stabbing attack, aiming his katana for Jackal Junior's center, but the massive creature struck down each attempt with his twin flaming scimitars. Ron tried attacking from the left, then the right, and hovered high to go for the Jackal's head, but the beast was surprisingly fast for his size. Catching the Lotus Blade in a sword lock with one scimitar, Jackal Junior twisted and stabbed at Ron's chest with the other, setting his red denim jacket on fire, along with the black shirt he wore underneath.

His blue aura flared and her backed away as Jackal Junior spun, his scimitars outstretched. Ron parried as well as he could while tearing his jacket and shirt away. The Jackal didn't let up however, and pressed his attack, continuing to put Ron on the defensive. Lighter than air, and able to control his center of gravity, Ron swayed back and forth and performed a mid air split as Jackal Junior swept his blades across Ron's head level.

Ron took his chance to bring down the Lotus Blade but the Jackal was already prepared with a crossed sword parry. Batting the katana aside with one sword, he swiped at Ron again with the other, causing him to drift backward.

"I wasn't expecting to battle Peter Pan." Jackal Junior growled, obviously irritated by Ron's seemingly power of flight.

"I wasn't expected to have to battle, well... whatever you are. Uhm... Yeah, I've got nothing. Kim's really better with the clever one liners." he admitted, stepping carefully to the side in an attempt to skirt around the behemoth. Hoping for an opening, Ron surged forward again and Jackal Junior blocked; first with one sword, then the other as he attacked with the opposite blade in an attempt to keep Ron off balance.

It worked. Pushing his bulk forward, he caught Ron off guard and knocked him to the ground, bringing both scimitars down toward Ron in a hacking motion. But his attack was surprisingly stopped as Ron managed to fall to his back, putting his feet up to parry Jackal Junior's wrists. Shifting the Lotus Blade into a much longer bo staff, Ron used it as a pool cue to poke Jackal Junior several times in the forehead.

Ron let out a laugh as the beast stumbled back with a shake of his dog-like head and roared back at him. The creature charged in anger at Ron and the man frowned, doing his best to block attacks. He dived into the cab of a car, crawling backward as Jackal Junior tore the vehicle apart. With a mighty swing of each scimitar, the Jackal cut the car in two and flung both pieces to the side as Ron rolled out, losing his grip on the Lotus Blade as he did.

He leaned over backward as another flaming scimitar narrowly missed his head, and he rolled away along the concrete meridian as Jackal Junior continued his assault. The meridian was then chopped into several pieces of burning concrete a moment after Ron stumbled away. He turned and called the Lotus Blade back to his hand, feeling the shake of the freeway pavement as Jackal Junior moved, and he raised the katana up to parry, feeling renewed strength in his arms.

Only to see the mystical blade shatter into millions of silver glowing shards as the Jackal brought his full strength down on the weapon.

* * *

"Hrrrrragh!" Muta-Shego shouted, tossing Syntho-Shego against the toppled truck trailer that was still on its side. Syntho-Shego put her hands out, causing a green hued forcefield to erupt from her battlesuit before she impacted, tearing a large hole in the steel of the trailer. She landed on her feet, sliding back with a cloud of black smoke coming from her trail.

Syntho-Shego looked up when she stopped sliding to see the strangely mixed features of her own body with Bonnie's and pulled a closed fist back to catch the woman in the chest, knocking her back over the toppled trailer. With blinding speed, she leaped after her target and struck the pavement where Muta-Shego had been a moment before, punching a hole through the freeway. With a decisive axe kick, Muta-Shego brought her leg down on her opponent's back, and with her glowing hand stuck amongst the rubble; unable to activate the battlesuit's shield, a deafening *crack* was heard over the destruction as Syntho-Shego fell, then deflated as the glowing greenish-yellow ooze began to pour out of the husk.

"There can be only one, syntho-freak." Before Muta-Shego could catch her breath, she found Kim Possible standing before her, just out of the puddle of syntho-goo, beaten, bruised, and holding a small pink lipstick container. "Nice try, Squeeb, but your lipstick is no match for..."

"Drakken, now!" Kim shouted.

Bonnie looked up at the floating blue hovercraft, and the black haired mad scientist within. Struggling to get out of the way, she found her feet mysteriously locked in place by a thick pink adhesive that was beginning to contract. Dozens of voices overlapping each other cried out as a blue and purple beam struck her from Dr. Drakken's hip fired Quantum Helix Separator.


	10. Epilogue

The recesses of Bonnie Rockewaller's mind went into chaos as an unforeseen vortex appeared amongst the multitude of personalities. A wind without source picked up, sucking anything and everything toward the spinning whirlpool of darkness and Shego dug her glowing green claws into what passed for a 'floor'. Camille Leon's handbag and hairless cat, Debutante were the closest to the vortex and were barely able to call out a surprised scream that only a spoiled heiress could provide.

It was enough to catch everyone's attention though, and the rest of the personalities reached out in a panic to latch onto something... anything, to avoid being swallowed up by whatever had just appeared. Shego watched as the film of Bonnie's memories began to unravel and fray like an old movie projector tape that she herself could barely remember her father taking her to before she was even a teenager. Bonnie herself let out a scream as she began sliding by Shego, trying to find something to hold onto on the surprisingly smooth... nothingness of the floor of her mind.

Curling the fingers of one hand for added grip, Shego reached out with her other arm to catch her wrist. What was that numbskull Drakken doing?!

The tiny form of Mego whizzed by her ear but was unable to find purchase, and was the next figure to disappear into the vortex with a muffled scream. Shego looked around through her blowing hair as he legs waved in the wind, the vortex providing enough pull to keep her off of the floor. She ground her teeth and concentrated on what was happening outside of Bonnie's body.

* * *

Kim shielded her eyes against the brightness of the Quantum Helix Separator beam; the only thing possible to see what the silhouette of Bonnie kneeled down in agony. But within a few moments, another silhouette began to form, then another. Two screams were now easily differentiated from Bonnie's, and Kim called out to Drakken. "It's working!"

"Junior!" Bonnie suddenly called out. "Save me!"

* * *

Shego snapped her eyes open again and looked down at the young woman she was holding. Bonnie was terrified and calling out for her husband, completely unaware that Drakken's beam was actually rescuing her from all of these villains. Shego realized that she could let go now and be out of Bonnie's mind for good, but there would be no one to stand up to Gill when things get rough.

She looked over the the frog monster, who was using his suction feet and hands to stick to the proverbial walls in order to keep from being sucked out of Bonnie's mind. He glared back at her, daring her to go. She looked back at Bonnie as Aviarius went sailing by and into the vortex. "Look kid, if we can hold on a little longer, we can end this. Right now!"

But Bonnie wasn't listening. Shego wasn't sure what exactly would happen if Bonnie was ripped out of her own mind, but surmised it would be nothing good. Using all her strength, she lifted Bonnie up to cover her with her body and dug her other clawed hand into the surface below her as Bonnie continued to scream.

* * *

Jackal Junior combined his scimitars into one blade again, and rose it over his head in a death strike to put an end to Ron Stoppable when he paused at the sound of Bonnie's desperate voice. He turned, seeing his wife trapped in a brilliant blaze of light and screaming out in pain and fear; calling his name. Without hesitation, he spun and flung the flaming scimitar in a heavy handed stroke that sent the sword careening toward the source of the spiraling beam.

Drakken shouted in surprise as his Quantum Helix Separator exploded in his hands and a giant flaming sword severed the plant tendrils that were supporting the weapon. He fell back into the hovercraft, sending it into a dive that caused it to immediately skip across the freeway and into a crowd Mego clones that scattered on its approach.

Bonnie was still kneeling where she had been trapped by Kim's contracting adhesive paste, but was now surrounded by a dazed, and very naked Camille Leon, Mego, and Aviarius. "Junior?!" Bonnie called weakly. Without Camille's shapeshifting abilities, there was no longer any hiding what Bonnie had become. Her skin was grey and thick, her teeth long and slender, her eyes purple slits, and her hair long and black. Jackal Junior landed beside her with a single leap, lifted the now horrendously deformed Bonnie Rockewaller in his arms; snarling at Kim as he turned her way, and leaped away at an incredible speed that Kim had no hope of catching.

Paparazzi seemed to come out of nowhere to snap pictures of the nude heiress, but Kim ignored them. She ran toward Ron, sliding over broken meridians and cars to reach him and throw her arms around his neck. "You're okay!" she cried, holding him close and feeling him shiver. "You're okay, right?"

Ron's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He was looking at the street around him at tiny metal filaments that were scattered around the area, and Kim looked down at the katana hilt he held in his hand. "Is that..." she swallowed hard, suddenly realizing what he had just been through.

He nodded and took a ragged breath.

* * *

Dr. Drakken sat up in his hovercraft as survivors of the battle began to gather around him. "Ow! My back! This hero work feels far too much like villain work to make it worthwhile!" he complained, holding his sides as he exited the vehicle. "Get out of my way, fools! You should have gotten out of the way the moment the giant magical dog creature jumped up on the freeway! No wonder it was always so easy to distract a hero! Bah!"

Pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, he eventually found Kim Possible and the buffoon struggling to stand. "Alright, up and at'em. I just survived a horrible crash, you don't hear me crying about it!"

Kim looked through her bangs at him with a grimace, but let it subside. "Drakken, your Helix beam. It... was working."

"You needn't act so surprised, Possible!" Drakken countered, crossing his arms as two of his vines did the same. "I am a brilliant scientist afterall, especially when I have the proper amount of time to complete my projects!"

"Whatever." Kim sighed. "Can you build another one?"

Drakken frowned and stared at her incredulously. "Build another one? Sure! Why not! Money just grows on trees, right?! Do you have any idea how much that thing cost to build!" he continued, shouting at the pair.

"Will you take a check?" Kim asked nonchalantly as she activated her wrist kimmunicator. Drakken's mouth shut instantly and he continued staring at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Let's use the card." Ron answered in a weak voice. "We'll get air miles."


End file.
